preternatural_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Verda
Verda is the northern most territory within the known world. It is remarkable due to its constant twilight of night and day, as well as its permeating aurora that scrapes the ground like fog. Those who come to Verda describe a 'feeling of complacency' when they stay for long periods of time. Verda is home to the Northern Court, a local miniature pantheon of gods who champion the carnal sins and virtues. Verda is known for its unique brand of naturalists called Leviacallers. These masters of the waves are able to commune with the monsters of the deep, and form a symbiotic relationship. Some of these Leviacallers, known as Driveteers combine their efforts to request aid of the great whale Urmogg, who in return uses its mighty strength to lug great rafts full to the brim with natural resources to other coastal countries such as Anglionna. The one-and-only nation upon Verda is the Kingdom of Samien, an elective monarchy that currently hosts the Brelian family of Anglionnan descent. Their rule has seen the creation of the Frostport Collegiate, a centre of knowledge regarding the unknown magic and pheonomenon of the north. Verda's capital city is Andslaide, while its most populous city is Frostport. Both lay upon the rainbow-tinged Leviathan's Trail, a wide and deep river descending from the Spine of Andslaide. Other settlements in Verda are tiny and secluded, rarely interacting with even other townships. Etymology The name "Verda" is presumably based upon an ancient language, whose meaning for the word was 'unspoiled'. This reflects Verda's vast, untapped resources that are guarded fervently by its inhabitants both mortal and not. Auroras Source Deep beneath the ice is said to be Verda itself, a kind and gentle god who wishes nothing but the best for those who dwell in Verda. Seeping out of great moaning pits upon the crystal clear ice, is the Aurora. The Aurora is well known for its soothing aura. The Aurora is odd in that it only effects those of mortal forms. The Kami and Youkai of Verda seem to be completely unaffected by the strange pheonomenon. History Verda's history is well-kept and ancient. The earliest records show the early human settlers quickly learning the words of the leviathans that once plagued their trips to-and-fro Verda. Breaker's Deep The Greenmen Holy Migration Geography Verda is a cold, dry island. It is marred with many mountainous ridges that are usually home to clans of youkai who commune with the strange beasts of the north. Despite its freezing tempurature, Verda is not entirely covered in snow. In various areas, the island is coated in great forests which grow high and healthy due to the prevlaence of hot springs and geysers. Climate Verda is a combination of a temperate and arctic climate. Snow is commonplace, even in the southermost reaches of Frostport. During the summer, the ice melts to reveal the black rocks beneath - only to freeze completely back in the fall. The weather in Verda is frequently calm, storms being a rarity. Snowy clouds appear out of nowhere, rain snow down and dissapear as quickly as they came. Due to the constant intermingling of day and night, farming and agriculture has had to call upon the aid of the kami - forming great terraces upon the side of boiling hot rivers that stem from volcanic geysers. Geology Biodiversity Political Geography Economy Demographics Language Religion Culture Northern Court Category:Countries